


【日狛】愧疚

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】愧疚

世界就是這樣告終的，不是碰的一聲而是一聲抽噎」

—Thomas Stearns Eliot 《The Hollow Men》

在那之後，狛枝看了許多書這只是其中的一本，卻如同現在的自己。

他對自己的世界撒謊。

締造了許多美好，一個愛著自己的戀人，一段美好的生活，冬日裡與對方相擁著度過、漸漸寒涼的秋季時對方抱著毯子同自己坐在庭院，落筆向你寫下祝賀的信件。

他從未質疑過，反倒是深深相信這狛枝如今的生活美好且幸福。

是絕望呢？還是希望呢？

因為他不會再出現在自己的生命裡，落下自己在等著無望的未來。

因為他對於自己的謊言深深信賴著，或許自己該感謝他，不曾懷疑自己，甚至深深愛著自己……。

晃眼間，如此空虛的生活也過了近乎二十年，說來可笑，早被醫生宣告餘日不多的自己可以撐下去，或許也得歸功於日向君。

自己如此年年給對方捎去一封信都是一個希望，換來的是一次次能使自己撐下去的″未來″。

日向過得很好，只是這幾年頭髮已經不若過往那般茂密，記憶也不如以前，時不時就會開始檢查信箱，看看自己的信到了嗎，信裡又一次問道自己好嗎以及記錄下生活的瑣事，倘若不這樣日向恐怕會忘了自己想對狛枝說些什麼。

當第一次謊言被編織起來後，留下的空虛促使自己不得不一次次的為自己添加新的衣裳。

天氣又冷了，今年的冬天提早來到，窗臺接起一層薄薄的霜雪，說不准又會下雪，島上的孩子又會開始堆砌雪人玩起雪仗，記得去年而已吧，當自己散步在庭院時被孩子們給砸中昏過去一陣子，嚇得那群孩子。

對此日向覺得狛枝還是一樣，那麼不走運，不過至少他還能活著向自己報備就算是好事。

封起信封，狛枝再一次把他遞給護士，他確實如願在島上生活，但終日哪兒都不能去，所見的也僅是窗口外的世界，如此渺小，但自己卻得努力編織起這段日子的故事。

在那扎滿針孔的手臂漸漸無力後的現在每一個字都十分艱難，但抱著一絲希望自己不曾停下過。

然而這一切終有結束的那一天或者說早該結束了，只是自己一直不曾放棄希望

這心病著這麼久，只是因為我殺了我們。

在我們死去的那時，他成了鬼魂緊緊的跟隨著我，托它的福，我撐下去了。

為得就是一次可能的未來，但他確實未曾來到，直到終末他總相信著自己………

狛枝以為事情會結束在自己停筆的那一刻，自己生命結束的時候，留下一個未曾實現的遺憾。

然而活下去似乎耗盡自己的幸運。

輕顫著眼睫，春天似乎又來到，外頭是那耀眼的光芒，與室內一片潔白交融在一塊，雀鳥站在窗臺歌唱著，新的一天，甚至在外頭築起新的巢穴，孵化雛鳥，一切就如同剛剛入院的那時一樣，這些年總有個護士會為自己更換室內的花朵，也是他為自己傳遞跟日向間信件。

「狛枝桑早安啊」推開房門，是那熟悉的聲音說道。

即使狛枝不回應，護士也知道他早醒了，這些年他總是會特別早醒來精神好時會看著窗外，構思之後的事情，但今天恐怕是精神不怎麼好。

雙眼依然閉著，只是順著自己的叫喚，眼皮下滾動著細微反應，撕開魔鬼氈，護士為狛枝量起血壓，一併跟他對話著，今天島上又要開始配送信件了，想來下午就可以看到日向君的信息，另外還有些行程的治療，等結束後在給狛枝看看。

護士如此的說著。

「啊…月季花（*1）又要謝了…看來今天也得在買新的一束了，是有什麼好事呢、送來花跟信件」笑道。

不著痕跡的，狛枝微微勾起嘴角，而給護士發現的輕拍著手臂。

「偷笑被發現了，明明就很期待…今天的治療還算可以，大致上就是走走，等運動完我們在看日向君的信吧」

然而一切卻不若他們所期望的那般美好，光看信封，護士便沒敢將他遞給狛枝。

但例行的事卻讓他期待著，努力撐開雙眼，瑩潤的眼眸閃著光芒，就是盼著自己手上的信件。

倘若忽視對方眼角的細紋，還真像個孩子那般，如此尷尬的對峙下，狛枝支起自己的身子，牽著點滴的手努力向前伸去，以往只要這樣動到就疼他便會停下動作，然而這一次卻沒有如此。

世界就是這樣結束的。

護士不曾聽過狛枝哭，當然要是治療太痛生理的淚水是不曾少過的，但那虛弱的聲音摻著細碎的啜泣聲，也讓人不知道該如何是好，順著他那飽受治療折磨而骨瘦嶙峋的後背，他渴望他那好一些。

所幸他也沒他想折磨自己，幾次的深呼吸後，他靜了下來躺回床上，望著窗口。

蒼白的臉色趁這他那泛紅的眼眶更加明顯，只是這一次看著的外頭是最自然的一切，不在有那虛假的謊言。

春末紛飛的櫻紅落在河道上與柳樹相勾著，一直以來的通信說著他也不曾遺忘自己，心心念念著，只是希望狛枝能快樂，生活得如何？

他始終都未能得到他真正的回覆，他很幸運，比一般患得這樣病徵的人折磨少了些，但哪裡比得上健康的人，只是他也活得夠長了。

褪去厚重的謊言的現在，確實心口空了，希望與絕望共存的過去，也沒什麼好盼望一切都結束了。

註1：月季花花語：等待有希望的希望。

【記錄】

春季是狛枝，櫻花摻和著融雪的模樣。

夏季是日向，想著溫暖的太陽，還有柳葉的鮮嫩綠芽。


End file.
